The present invention relates to a new and distinct Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bryant Queen’.
The new Aglaonema plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Aglaonema hybrida ‘Silver Queen’, not patented. The new Aglaonema plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Silver Queen’ in a polypropylene-covered shadehouse in Zolfo Springs, Fla. on May 1, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aglaonema plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Zolfo Springs, Fla. since May 2, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.